Moments
by Troussolo
Summary: [Teen!Elliot / Slight AU] Elly is growing up. He knows it because.. he had the hiccups. And life is getting complicated. Hopefully, Leo is still standing besides him, preventing him to fall from this wire. The thin line between childhood and teenage years. But growing up takes some time, you see. In the meantime, he'll review his lessons. Or play with cats.
1. Where are my manners ? (Introduction)

Hello !

This will be my second story. An actual one not multi shots. I thought introducing it will not cause any harm. Besides, there are some things that needed to be explained. Let's go ~

First, this story begins when Elliot enters in his teenage years. He is twelve when the story begins, and Leo is still eleven. Yes, he is quite mature. I think it fits his character. Does not means Elliot is not smart. Let me quote his dear valet : he is intelligent but has the personality of an idiot.

I don't know yet how much chapters will it have, but I aim for ten. (Fifteen, maybe ? There are much things to say about that part of life.) The slight AU is explained by the fact I decided to include Leo already. Their meeting is not the real matter here, anyway.

In the summary, only Elly and Leo are mentionned but the whole Nightray family will be a part of the story. And a bit of the Vessalius, too.

I think there is nothing more to say. If you are still here then.. Enjoy your read !

PS : I will not rewrite the dislaimer each time. It'll be annoying for both you, reader, and me, writer. ~


	2. Hiccups

**Hello ! Here is the first chapter of my story. Everything begins by growing up, right ?**

**Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts is not mine, which goes for the characters, the universe and everything related to. BUT, the storyline is mine. Do not touch. (Phew. Now, this is applicable to all the following chapters.)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>— Leo ! Where are you ?!<p>

The dark-haired valet closed his book as soon as he heard his young master's voice. The said person sounded.. quite excited, for some reason. Before him to call out again, he decided to answer.

— I am here, Elliot.

He stood up and removed some dust from his clothes before walking to where the voice came from. Elliot would feel quite annoyed if he knew he sat on the ground for.. about an hour or two. His first impression was good. The light-haired boy was as energetic as he used to.

— Still reading ? It's getting dark, you should have lit up a candle or something..

Leo chuckled softly. From a height of twelve years, Elliot could already act as a mother hen. Especially towards him. That felt quite heartwarming actually, even if he wouldn't show that. But he was true. If he had to change glasses, costs will be borne.

— I'm fine, do not worry. Is there something you wanted to tell me ? he then asked to change the topic. And also because he felt a bit curious about what caused such excitement.

The shining light that briefly disappeared from his blue orbs immediately came back, dancing a happy waltz.

— Yes ! Do you notice something different ?

The younger boy took a closer look, trying to understand what he meant. Elliot weared some kind of sailor shirt and dark blue pants but his clothing was certainly not the actual matter. Aside from that..

— You got a small bruise on your cheek, did you got scratched by the cat we saw yesterday ?

— Ehh ?

The heir shook his head, seemingly having no idea he got hurt. Lucky him Vanessa hadn't seen it yet. In other words, that was not what he spoke about.

— Try again ~ he then said.

— You tried to comb your hairs ? Let me tell you that this attempt failed.

Elliot pretended to hit him. Leo just dodged the false attack, laughing. He still had no idea what the heck could this thing be but he was already enjoying this moment.

— Sorry, sorry, he quickly apologized, still chuckling. Tell me then, I obviously can't guess by myself.

— Idiot, the light-haired boy said as he crossed his arms on his chest. I am growing up ! Isn't it obvious ?

Honestly, Leo had to make a great effort on himself not to laugh out loud. Is this what his friend wanted to tell him since their talk's beginning ? And still honestly speaking.. it indeed was obvious. His body was getting thinner and his features began loosing their childish curves.

— Pfft, 'course it is.

As usual, Elliot's annoyance only lasted few seconds before him to speak again. He did not mind his friend language's slight relaxation. It was kind of implied, they did not had to act and/or speak with prim manners when it was just the two of them.

— And do you know why ?

— Nope, but I guess you're going to tell me soon enough.

Aside from the first word, his sentence was casually ignored. The heir unconsciously lifted his chin before to speak. Ah, prideful manners. But he could allow himself to do that.. he was the noble here, after all. A young one, but still. At least, he was not too haughty, Leo thought.

— Because I had the hiccups !

— And what does it have to do with the fact you're growing up ?

That sounded extraordinarily funny and disturbing at the same time. Leo wondered where he found that crazy idea. Better say, how those unrelated facts linked themselves in his mind.

— I couldn' get rid of, so I told Vincent-nii and he said that proved I was growing up, he replied in a quite serious tone.

— ... Indeed.

Of course, the misfortune child was totally able to make his brother believe in such things. Those were harmful lies though. Leo easily imagined the scene. Hiccuping Elliot and Vincent trying to quickly get rid of him. Using the boy's credibility against him.

— What's wrong ?

Elliot tilted his head to the side. Even with the big glasses, Leo was still not able to prevent his master from knowing almost everything about his emotional state. Unlike most people. He sighed quietly, deciding not to break his friend's dream for now.

— Nothing, he replied by gently flicking his forehead. Come on, it's getting cold here.

— Tell me !

He still followed his valet out of the library, towards a more comfortable place. Like, one of their rooms. Or the kitchen, if no one was here yet.

— You can be really gullible at times, that's cute. ~

— I'm not, he pouted.

— Gullible, cute, Leo airily hummed.

He walked faster to stay away from Elliot's continuous attempts to smack the back of his head. They soon began running around and played without interruption for few minutes before to reach the noble's room, where they both somehow decided to let themselves fall onto Leo's bed. Which was not invaded by countless novels, for once.

— Got you ! Elliot triumphantly claimed as he rolled at the top of the younger one, now sitting on his spine.

As he mostly relied on his own knees to gain some stability, Leo could breath normally. More or less.

— If it makes you happy..

He indeed allowed his elder to win, but it wouldn't be funny otherwise. There was no point in him winning anyway. The comforting thing was that the heir never claimed any kind of victory over Leo, even little ones. That was a great sign he really considered him as a friend. His equal.

— What you said back then.. does it means I'm not growing up ?

Leo opened his eyes, kind of drifting away already. (Bed was comfortable. Even if Elly sitting on him was not.) He trusted Vincent.. and was now confused. Okay, fixing that didn't sounded too hard.

— No, no.. am I allowed to move now ?

He heard no answer, but Elliot's weight suddenly disappeared from his back. Relieving feeling. He took advantage of his freedom to look into the other's eyes.

— You are definitely growing up. But hiccups are caused by a small irritation of the diaphragm, not by getting taller, he calmly explained.

He kept eyeing his friend as the said person laid on his back to watch the ceiling. Looking quite thoughtful. They were still young but Elliot's sense of trust was strong already.

— Then.. Vincent lied ?

— I won't say that. That may not be the truth but I am convinced he did not meant to lie as well. Scientific explanations are not funny, you know.

Silence fell over the room. Maybe Vincent did even not knew about the diaphragm thing, or he had forgotten about at the moment. But Leo did not said it, since he was indeed not allowed to malign his master's family. Even for harmless stuff like that. After about five minutes, Elliot's gaze met his. He noticed that they still had a doubtful look. They were close enough from each other to feel their warmth but that did not had anything disturbing.

— Say, Leo.. you will never lie to me, will you ?

— I don't see why would I.

This reply had a reassuring effect on Elliot, and an apologizing smile enlightened his features. He then closed his eyes, telling Leo to watch over him as he'll sleep. His valet noticed there was no need for him to be guarded as they were in his own house, but he said he'll do it nonetheless. He had no idea what made Elliot think he could ever lie to him. And he also had no idea what Elly was silently apologizing for.

Not yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorrynotsorry. I can't help that drama in everything I write.. If you enjoyed it, mind leaving a review ? (I've been rewriting the writer notes for about three times, my computer would crash every time. D: )<strong>

**See you to the next chapter, maybe ?**


End file.
